The Flame of Christmas
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Christmas time at Litwak's arcade. It's a magical time of year, snow swirling around, and kids spending time with their favorite video game characters. What happens when two game characters are lonely and aching for love? When Jubileena and Swizzle are invited to the annual Sugar Rush Christmas Ball, could a Christmas miracle show them that a loved one isn't far away if they try?


**The Christmas Flame**

_Consider this an early Christmas Present for you my readers. Hope you enjoy another Cherry/Swirl fic! BTW, I do not own 'The Flame' by Cheap Trick._

* * *

White clouds of swirling powdery snow danced around the front entrance of Litwak's Family Fun Center. Kids of all ages hurriedly ran inside to escape the cold air that nipped at their cheeks, but also to spend an afternoon with their favorite video game characters. Mr. Jeff Litwak was sitting in his office, tackling some light paper work with his office door open while _Jingle Bells_ played over the sound system of his arcade. Soon, Mr. Litwak checked his watch to see that it was 9:00, and Christmas was the next day. "Sorry kids, but I'm closing up early today, Merry Christmas!" he informed the kids, but he did let a few finish up the game they were playing.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Litwak!" Moppet Girl replied as the doors locked up. Double-Checking to see if everything was taken care of, Mr. Litwak left the arcade and even wish it a Merry Christmas. Once he locked the doors from the outside and was out of site, Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution gave the signal.

"All clear! The arcade is closed!" She announced. All the game character stopped their pre-programmed demo screens and stretched. In Sugar Rush, the leader of the game, Princess, turned Glitch, turned President, Vanellope von Schweetz, took off her helmet, racing goggles and racing gloves and dumped water on herself.

"So Vanellope," Taffyta started while she was licking her strawberry lollipop, "do you have anything planned for Christmas?" she asked and licked the lollipop again. Looking up from her feet, Vanellope smiled and stood up from her kart.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm throwing a Christmas Ball at the castle tonight at 11:45, spread the word, I already told Ralphie, Felix, and Sargent Sunshine about it," Vanellope replied. She then hopped back in her kart, along with all the shiny golden trophies she had won that day, and took off for her castle. Taffyta blinked several times, shocked at how fast Vanellope had explained the situation and had taken off. Then, Taffyta's mind went into light speed, she _had_ to pick the best dress for not only her, but for her boyfriend, Gloyd Orangeboar. Taffyta yanked Gloyd away from Swizzle and Rancis to model for Gloyd.

"Hey, we were talking with him!" Swizzle exclaimed, but his shout fell on deaf ears. He kicked the vanilla ice cream, which everyone had determined that it was the game's version of Christmas snow. Rancis put a hand on Swizzle's shoulder with a smile.

"Don't sweat it Swizz," he cajoled the cool racer, "she's just getting ready for the Christmas Ball tonight, at least we don't have to model for anyone," Rancis assured Swizzle, until Vanellope double-backed and grabbed Rancis and yanked him into her kart.

"Nice try Flugs," Vanellope teased, "but you're not getting off _that_ easy," she winked and sped off towards her castle a second time. The castle, was absolutely stunning. The whole outer walls were strewn with red and green tinsel, and at the highest point of the castle, was a giant Christmas star. Layers upon layer of vanilla ice cream blanketed the landscape. The bridge that led to the front gate of the castle was iced over with the delicious dairy dessert.

"This bites," Swizzle muttered to himself and climbed into his 'Tongue-Twister' and drove for home. Surprising as it was to everyone, even himself, Swizzle Malarkey had yet to land a steady girlfriend. His fling with Sticky didn't last long, and his trip with Minty, lasted but one day. He was the 'playa' of his game, and he took pride in the fact, yet he hated it at the same time. He longed to have a special girl he could call his own and hold in his arms. There was _one_ girl he had his eye on, but again, as the resident 'playa' of his game, he knew he would somehow screw it up. Since he had but one tuxedo for special events, a James Bond type tux but with the same swirled colors of his kart, he didn't have to spend time picking and choosing a certain tux. Entering into his home, Swizzle slammed the door shut, casually walked into his bedroom, and plopped onto he bed with his head resting on his hands. Swizz turned on the radio sitting upon his night stand, with _Silver Bells_ dancing around his head.

* * *

**(With Jubileena)**_  
_

The Cherry scented and flavored girl had brought her 'Cherriot' to a halt in front of her house and killed the engine. She happily exited her kart and entered her home, shut the door and high tailed it toward her bedroom closet. The doors flew open and she laced her fingers around _the_ dress that she knew she wanted to use. "Perfect," she said. How she loved to go to extravagant affairs where she had to dress fancy, and the Christmas Ball was no exception. But, there was one thing she _always_ missed, and this time, would be the same. Even though this was the first Christmas Ball since Vanellope had become the leader of the game once again, Jubileena Bing-Bing knew that she had no one to go with. Over the summer months, Vanellope had helped Rancis get his first Roster Race win in a new kart dubbed the 'RV1' and to little surprise to no one who had a brain, the two had become closer and closer until Rancis had grown the gum balls to ask her out, which Vanellope had accepted. And to the shock of everyone in the game, Gloyd had somehow snagged Taffyta as his girlfriend. "This left no guy but Swizzle available, and all the girls knew what he was like. Jubileena laid the red dress on a chair in her room and set the alarm on her phone for 11:00. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Sugar Rush's Christmas Ball!" Vanellope announced from the balcony overlooking the giant sugar covered foyer of her castle. All 15 Sugar Rushers were there, and so was Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. Ralph and Felix wore the tuxedos they had worn at Felix's wedding, and Calhoun actually dressed for the occasion. All the guys, yes even the nine year old boys, dropped their jaws at the sight of Calhoun. She wore a strapless black dress, with a slit going up both legs and ending right under hip.

"Well, at least Tammy's making a, positive impression," Felix said nervously. Calhoun smirked and pulled Felix onto he dance floor.

"Heya Ralph, glad you could make it!" Vanellope said as Rancis had his arm around hers. Ralph smiled and patted the little chibi character's heads.

"Glad to make it, I love Christmas," Ralph replied. The three stood in silence until Rancis broke the ice.

"So Mr. Wreck-It," he said politely, "did you bring anyone to accompany you to the ball?" He asked. Ralph's face contorted into nervousness and his brown eyes darted around. He motioned the two to come closer, which they obliged.

"Yeah I did, but it's a secret," he whispered to them, "we're both gonna act like it was a spur of the moment thing and dance together, but please don't tell anyone who it is," he begged them.

"Aww, our wittle Ralphie has a girlfwiend," Vanellope teased and pinched the wrecker's nose. Rancis chuckled but then tensed up as Ralph glared at the two.

"Ignoring that," he said and then resumed what he was going to say, "It's Samus," he concluded. Rancis and Vanellope's face froze, in disbelief.

"You mean the Space Marine like Sarge over there?" Vanellope asked. Ralph nodded and looked around.

"Have fun tonight, but not _too_ much," he cracked his knuckles at Rancis, the latter gulped. Ralph smiled and walked off, leaving the little couple alone. Then, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Taffyta all showed up to say hello.

"Hello Madame President," Swizzle said cooly, "so how's it going tonight, great ball by the way," he added.

"Oh hey Swizz," Vanellope replied, "it's good so far, did you find someone to go with you?" Vanellope asked. Swizzle's face fell, and he took a step back. "Anyway," Vanellope continued and turned to Taffyta. But she was interrupted when the DJ, who was unfortunately, Sour Bill, got on the microphone.

"Welcome, one and all," he said in a drawl voice, "please find that special someone to dance with for the Christmas Dance," Sour Bill said and plopped a CD in the CD player. Vanellope grabbed Rancis, Taffyta grabbed Gloyd, Calhoun grabbed Felix, Samus grabbed Ralph, with an 'oooohh' from the crowd, and this left Swizzle alone. It was then he noticed that Jubileena was all alone as well.

"_Woah_," Swizzle said breathlessly. Jubileean was wearing a red strapless dress with the sides slit up to her hips, and it swayed as she walked. For a rare occasion, she had left her hat off and let her hair down, so it was right below her neck. Clearing his throat, Swizzle walked over to her, where she turned to him with a smile.

"Hi Swizzle," she said cheerfully with a little wave. Swizzle gulped and lent his hand out.

"Care to dance Jubileena?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied and took the hand. Swizzle led her to the dance floor just as _'The Flame'_ by Cheap Trick began playing.

_Another night slowly closes in, _  
_And I feel so lonely. _  
_Touching heat freezing on my skin, _  
_I pretend you still hold me. _  
_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep. _  
_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you. _  
_I can't believe you're gone. _  
_You were the first, you'll be the last._

"You look, great," Swizzle said as they twirled around. Every couple was waltzing, even Ralph was managing it without crushing Samus. Swizzle's hands were on Jubileena's waist, while her hands were around the back of his neck.

"Thank you Swizz," Jubileena replied. They continued their dance as the song continued.

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you. _  
_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. _  
_Whenever you need someone _  
_To lay your heart and head upon. _  
_Remember: after the fire, after all the rain, _  
_I will be the flame. _  
_I will be the flame._

"Are you okay Swizz?" Jubileena asked, "you seem really tense," she pointed out. The two twirled in circles, the bottom of Jubileena's dress defying gravity as they spun.

"Yeah I'm fine, just, excited for Christmas," Swizzle covered up.

_Watching shadows move across the wall, _  
_I feel so frightened. _  
_I wanna run to you, I wanna call, _  
_But I've been hit by lightening. _  
_Just can't stand up for fallin' apart. _  
_Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you. _  
_You'll always be the one. _  
_You were the first, you'll be the last._

"So, are you having fun?" Swizzle asked. Jubileena nodded vigorously and laid her head into Swizzle's chest, causing him to tense up even more.

"This is the best night I've had in awhile," Jubileena said.

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you. _  
_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. _  
_Whenever you need someone _  
_To lay your heart and head upon. _  
_Remember: after the fire, after all the rain, _  
_I will be the flame. _  
_I will be the flame. _

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep. _  
_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you. _  
_You'll always be the one. _  
_You were the first, you'll be the last._

Swizzle and Jubileena lost track of everyone else in the room and continued swaying all over the dance floor. It was as if they were coded to be one. They never missed a step, and danced flawlessly. And as the song drew to a close, Swizzle brought Jubileena up so close, that their noses almost touched, causing the both of them to pull back immediately, faces beet red.

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you. _  
_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. _  
_Whenever you need someone _  
_To lay your heart and head upon. _  
_Remember: after the fire, after all the rain, _  
_I will be the flame. _  
_I will be the flame. _

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. _  
_Wherever you go, I'll be with you. _  
_And whatever you want, I'll give it to you._

"Hey Jubileena, it's getting kind of hot in here, want to go outside for a minute?" Swizzle offered.

"Sure, some cool air should do us both some good," Jubileena replied. Leading her away from the crowd, Swizzle snuck the both of them out the back door of the kitchen and sat down on a bench outside. Swirls of vanilla ice cream flakes danced around the two. The cool air nipped at both of their skin. "I love Christmas in Sugar Rush," Jubileena sighed.

"Me too, it's so beautiful here," Swizzle replied and blinked some snow flakes away from his face. It was magical, the snow swirling and twirling around the two as a single light from a pole shone down on them. Feeling only slightly cold, Jubileena scooted closer to Swizzle and laid her body into his for warmth. Swizzle tensed up, but accepted it and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for dancing with me," Jubileena said to Swizzle. The Fonzie of the game turned to her and smiled.

"No problem," he said. And in the smallest voice he ever mustered up, Swizzle said, "_you look beautiful."_

"What was that Swizzle?" Jubileena asked. Swizzle cleared his throat and spoke again like a man.

"I said, you look beautiful tonight," Swizzle replied. Jubileena got up from leaning into Swizzle and smiled at him.

"And you look handsome tonight," Jubileena said. The two smiled at each other until Jubileena looked up. "Oh my," she said nervously.

"What is it Jubileena?" Swizzle asked. The wind lightly howled as the two looked up to see a certain plant hanging from the light pole. "Is that-?" Swizzle nervously asked.

"Mistletoe," Jubileena finished for him. The two looked back at each other, eyes nervously trying to stay in one spot, bodies shaking slightly, and minds going a million miles a second. Seeing no way out of this, the two put their hands on each other's shoulders and leaned in closely. Cocking their heads to the side, Swizzle Malarkey and Jubileena-Bing Bing allowed their lips to touch, in a sweet and tender kiss that lasted forever. The two parted, after what seemed like an eternity and pulled away from each other, still close enough to rub noses.

"_Merry Christmas,"_ the two said to each other and resumed kissing.

**THE END**

* * *

Merry Early Christmas to everyone on FanFiction!


End file.
